Setting up a Character
This page is to help you help you make certain types of characters for your story(s). There are three (might be four) roles in the story: The protagonist, the antagonist, support characters and/or minor characters, who are optional within the story, say like a small view who give advice to the hero, like villagers. Step 1: Personality and Character setup The Hero/Heroine This is probably the easiest step. Your character needs a personality that tells whom they are before or after any action. For most main characters, they need a personality to match the story or main point. For example, let's make a character that is strong enough to end all wars but finds different ways to end them with very little evidence of them being there. They are strong but not one for fighting up close and personal, or a.k.a. being cunning*. Characters should be cared for and kept them same throughout the story until a certain event or morale that needs to be learned. The Villain For the antagonist needs to be complex and needs some tragic or horrific event that ties in the story with the protagonist. For most stories, the plot between the main character and villain is betrayal, early victim kills like the hero's parents or vice-versa. Keep this in mind as it is key to every story. Another way this could happen is a prophecy, take for instance a a young hero or heroine, in case you don't know that's a female hero, to save the world from being destroyed by some super villain. This is a good key that the villain needs to try stop the hero from defeating them in battle, however, some events need, or must, be completely done before taking on the villain. Also, the villain needs time to prepare for their first encounter with the hero in some to see what they are capable of before and prepare from they have learned. When the villain learns that the hero is much stronger, the villain needs to match his strength before hand. Some things like a certain weapon, place and time must be used to defeat the villain should in place for the final showdown. Supporting Characters The supporting characters must teach the hero in some to understand what he/she is doing wrong, and show them some form of friendship or companionship. Supporting characters are there to help during the main and may or may not be killed off during the main story. This is crucial to how the hero is affected by the loss if they have formed a close bond or not. Supporting characters must their own personalities to know who they are what they do for a living before meeting the main character. Another way a supporting character can be introduced is either by being a childhood friend, or a sibling. This is also crucial because these types of characters will have bigger impact if lost or sacrificed in the story. Other supporting characters can be unique or just there to help the main cause die down. One more way is a character to be a love interest to the hero. This can be yet again crucial to the story and have the same impact as the childhood friend and sibling roles. However, the love interest can be a main character if the story is to be continued in a later part of the story in the future. Minor Characters Minor characters have a small and should never be focused on at all. They either appear as a spot to die in, or to give information vital to the main character's quest or some way helping. These characters must have a bit of impact to the story in some way, like being attacked by bandits or raided by mercenaries. (*Note: that was just an example and should NOT be used by others. Sorry.) Step 2: Exposition a.k.a. Backstory This step can be tricky if you add the wrong ideas to the backstory of a character. For instance, the hero must be part of a prophecy or event that they witnessed that changed their lives by the main villain. With that out of the way, this step should be self explanatory. Let's move on. Step 3: Criteria This must be the most important piece in the story for any main character. The criteria must be met before the final showdown is met in the story. Here are few examples. Weaponry This must be completely no matter what. However, it doesn't matter when it is completed, but it must be completed. For example, the weapon must have an importance to end the crisis of the main conflict. Swords are the most used and easiest to use. The sword must bare for a great importance to the story, and must equipped by the main character only. Doing this is important so don't forget this part of step 3. Location This part is more used in prophecies, say like the prophecy says that main villain must be defeated upon a certain mountain, ect. This is can be used in some other stories but mostly in the prophecy of a story. So, remember this, too. Time Let me be honest, this can be at anytime. So, this is a not to need to worry about too much. Last Step: Character Design This is the last step. Characters can be designed depending on their backstory or importance to the story. Though, main characters may be designed based off their personality, or backstory. Make this part must be important. So, do not mess up on the character design. Enjoy your characters And there you have it. 4 easy steps to make good/great characters.